Finale Bosses
In the Finale of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues, it is where the players encounter Dark Shadow for the first time. |-|Mr. Rat & Mr. Bombchu= Mr. Rat & Mr. Bombchu (2nd Time) * Attacks, Mr. Rat & Mr. Bombchu now have new attacks, they now attack while they are stacked up, Mr. Rat tries to charge at the players and Mr. Bombchu throws Bombchus instead of Normal Bombs. the players can defeat them by making Mr. Rat charge into a wall, then Mr. Rat & Mr. Bombchu will be vulnerable to attack. * Location they are fought, Tower of the Gods * Music, Mid-Boss * Health, 400 (each) |-|Gohdan= Gohdan, The Great Arbiter * Attacks, he attacks by using its hands to push the players into the electric pits on the sides of the room. It can also perform a clapping move to strike the players from either side. After receiving some damage, Gohdan attacks using a series of exploding fireballs from its mouth. The players can defeat him by using their range weapons to shoot the eyes on both hands. disabling them temporarily. After the players shoot both hands, Gohdan's eyes become vulnerable to attack. Once the eyes on Gohdan's head are damaged, Gohdan crashes to the ground, where The players can throw a Bomb into its mouth. After three blasts to the mouth, Gohdan will admit defeat and declare the players as the winner, then the players can access Underland. * Location he is fought, Tower of the Gods * Music, Ultimate Fight * Health, 1 (Eyes on the hands), 1 (Gohdan's eyes), 3 (Gohdan's Mouth) |-|Mighty Darknut= Mighty Darknut * Attacks, he attacks like a normal Darknut but much stronger and is defeated the same way. * Location it is fought, Dark Shadow's Castle * Music, Mid-Boss * Health, 900 |-|Puppet Ganon= Puppet Ganon * Attacks (Phase 1), he attacks by by spinning his tail and flailing his arms, the players can defeat him by cutting all the strings with their range weapons. * Attacks (Phase 2), after removing all the strings in the previous phase, he will transform into a large spider, he flies up to the top of the room periodically, spinning rapidly before crashing back down above the players' last position. The players can use the reflecting pool in the room to see where Puppet Ganon's spider form will fall. After using Mario's Gold Flower, or Luigi's silver flower, or Captain Koopa's Light Sword, or Private Goomp's Private Beam on the crystal ball 3 times, Puppet Ganon changes form. * Attacks (Phase 3), The final form of Puppet Ganon is reminiscent of the many iterations of Moldorm from the zelda games. Puppet Ganon moves erratically around the room, gaining speed each time the players strike the blue ball at the end of his tail with their powerful range attacks listed above. After defeating the final form of Puppet Ganon, the players climb the room's central cord to the castle's rooftop; it is here where they face their final fight with Dark Shadow. * Location he is fought, Dark Shadow's Castle * Music, Mid-Boss (Phases 1 & 2), Ultimate Fight (Phase 3) * Health, 1 (Strings in the first phase), 500 (Phase 2), 600 (Phase 3) |-|Dark Shadow= Dark Shadow (Chapter Boss) * Attacks, Dark Shadow is the final boss in the game, Dark Shadow attacks by shooting dark rays at the players, the players can defeat him by using their Powerful range weapons at him to damage him, after a few hits, Dark Shadow will start to collapse and screams and explodes, then the castle starts to fall apart, the players must get out of the castle before it's too late. * Location he is fought, Dark Shadow's Castle (on the roof) * Music, The Final Battle * Health, 1020